fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
LuanWu KuangDao
Luan Wu Kuang Dao is one of the Thirteen Great Generals of the Dark Ones. He is good friends with fellow General XingXing YouLei. Apperance Personality Luan Wu Kuang Dao first appears cavalier and overconfident in his abilities. This can be seen when he found the Gods' not as fired up as before, now that their resurrecting ability was gone. Zhen Chan takes note of his ferocity and bloodthirstiness. YouLei also says that he is stubborn, going after things even when they aren't going his way. Abilities Soul Power Soul Gear: Giant Sword of the Berserker Kuang Do uses Spiritize to turn his hair green and have his sword fluctuate with Soul Power. The sword grows in size, and KuangDo uses the command "Slash!" to attack. In the preview of Season 3, the markings on the Sword are shown to have evolved, implying that like other Great Generals, LuanWu KuangDao has improved his Spiritizing powers during the timeskip (perhaps to Limit Break state). *'Eight Directional Wild Slash:' A slash that stabs in the 8 different directions. Plot Season 2 KuangDao makes his appearance with Gui Mei Sen Lin, when the Dark Ones attack the Sea Devils and catch up with Ni Tian Er Xing's ship. He is unsure of Ah Gou's strength; Ah Gou wonders how strong he is, saying he is easily in the top five of the Generals. Ah Gou challenges this notion, and to prove himself, KuangDao attacks the Sea Devil patriarch with his Giant Sword of the Berserker. Though KuangDao isn't haing difficulty with fighting, the patriarch has good durability. He then attacks with a Giant Sea Devil Horn Blast to push KuangDao away, before QiongXiong Jie shows up to finish the job. Ah Gou gains KuangDao's respect when he punches Jie's nose in, saying that Jie is the strongest of them all, so much that even Er Xing has a hard time keeping him in check. As the Dark Ones invade Gods' Domain, LuanWu KuangDao is confronted by many Gods, as they continuously resurrect thanks to Sage King Zhen Chan's resurrectng ability. Once decapitation weakens the Gods' resolve, he finds the battle boring. Zhen Chan then appears before him, saying he will be the first to die. He laughs and rushes him, saying he'll cut him in two. He loses and collapses at Chan's feet, who prepares to finish him. XingXing YouLei saves him with her Giant Soul Bow. He tries to get her to stop, but she says she can't; Zhen Chan uses a reflective attack to maker her sustain the wounds instead of him. SenLin fights and apparently defeats Chan; he says that SenLin did great and calls him an idiot for bringing the useless kind of healing herbs, since it requires Mantra. Chan's defeat bodes untrue however, and he is attacked by Chan's Wheel of Judgment, suffering sword slashes. He is then spirited away from the fight and death, by SenLin's Anaconda. The two are no match for him and are only saved by the sacrifice of Gui Mei Sen Lin. Later, LuanWu KuangDao returns to Gods Domain to participate in the fight against Tian. Season 3 KuangDao soon left after the founding of Dark Ones' City due to his irreconcilable differences with MuWu BiaoQing. He returned to Dark Ones' City was under siege by the gods. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones